


Two Times A Charm

by FiddleStixx



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Oliver, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Boliver, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Olivarry, Omega Barry, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, You're Welcome, mpreg Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleStixx/pseuds/FiddleStixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>However, the man that had been running down the stairs of Queens Consolidated, tie loose and flying behind him, suit disheveled and sweating like he'd run a hundred miles as he got into a car that screeched to a halt out front could not be any further from the same man. [A/B/O]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Times A Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smittenvigilantes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=smittenvigilantes).



> So, I saw this lovely little gem of a prompt on Tumblr user's smittenvigilantes ask box thanks to 1w1wbigher06fan about Pregnant!Omega!Barry Allen/Helpless!Alpha!Oliver Queen and I just ...exploded with Bavier. Literally. Hope you enjoy and thanks again for letting me use it!
> 
> I solemnly swear that this prompt is not my own work. However, the story is. This prompt was provided by a Tumblr user other than myself, which I got permission from that allowed me to write this. Don't like? Don't comment! Enjoy the show!

" **Ollie?** " Oliver Queen sighed, putting on a sympathetic smile as he turned around from cleaning his bow to look at the exhausted face of his boyfriend, Barry Allen, half slouched over the newly installed couch in the Lair and trying to reach his shoes, failing as his round belly, full to the top of his ribs with twin pups, prevented him from doing so. " **Can I have some help?** "

"Little ones giving you an hard time tonight?" Oliver's mouth twitched as he dropped down, helping Barry guide the seemingly impervious shoes that Barry had on for both the duration of his pregnancy to Oliver and the years prior as the Flash, off his red-as-his-suit feet, hissing along with him.

" **Yeah...** " Barry tailed off with a sigh afterwards, lying his head on the couch arm when the taller man sat gently next to him and helped ease him into a lying position on his left side, legs draped over Oliver's lap and his back being rubbed with a free hand as he closed his eyes. " **Ollie, how much longer did Caitlin say I had again?** "

"At least another month, Bear. She said they were right on time the last time she'd checked them." Oliver chuckled, shaking his head. "You just have to wait till they're ready."

" **I know, but it's so hard....** " Barry whined, shaking his own head dismissively.

"I know baby, I know. Well, I don't, but I'm trying to." They both chuckled at that, Barry letting out a yawn as Oliver swung himself out from his position. Offering a hand, he helped Barry up and moved them to the bedroom, brushing his teeth as Barry sat down so he could swing into bed easier, when he let out a groan. "You alright?"

" **Yeah, Braxton.** " Barry replied back, clenching his teeth as he rubbed small circles on his abdomen where his hand had been resting since he was 6 months along as he lied himself down on his side. " **Been having them all day, so I'm kinda used to it.** "

Oliver came back in with only pajama pants and a tank on and settled next to him, hand reaching out to join in with Barry's motions. "Hey guys..." Oliver's voice dropped deeper than usual, his Alpha showing through as he talked to his pups. "Time to go to sleep now, tomorrow is a big day. Your Uncle Cisco's coming, so you have to behave for Daddy."

" **I still don't know why I can't just stay here in this huge house by myself.** " Barry shook his head again, but exasperatedly. " **I mean, I think I'll be fine on my own.** "

"I just want you safe, Bear. You can't blame me for that, especially when you're so close to giving birth." Oliver replied, concern in his words. He had been mulling over the whole event for a while, considering he could only stand there and couldn't help though he wished. "I know you don't like it, but it's just for a couple of hours while I meet up with some of the Queen Consolidated reps."

" **I know...** " Barry didn't really want to give up the protest that soon, but he knew Oliver was just trying to look out for him and their children as best he could. " **I mean, I get why, but I just guess I'm antsy thanks to the whole nesting part.** "

"Don't worry." Oliver chuckled, a deep rumble in his chest that Barry's head felt where it was laying. "They'll be a personal arrow with his name written on it if he does anything."

* * *

 "Dude, you look huge!" Cisco Ramon whistled a little exaggerated as Barry, still in his pajamas, wandered out of the now empty bedroom at 10:00 am the next morning. "I mean, you know, like not /that/ bad..."

" **I get it Cisco.** " Barry snapped, a little irritable this morning thanks to an night coupled with not a lot of sleep and two rather active pups squirming around on top of his organs. He sighed, turning to face him again as he poured himself and of course, Cisco, a very rare, but currently desired coffee. " **Sorry. Didn't get much sleep last night.** "

"It's fine, man." Cisco laughed, shaking his head. "Hell, you can be in any mood you want. I know I'd be grumpy if I had the Arrow's massive -"

" **Don't even go there.** " Barry grunted, a hand sliding down to the lower part of his stomach as he hissed, hand gripping the counter for a second before letting go.

"Dude, you alright?" Cisco looked like he was about to get up, but Barry waved a dismissive hand his way. " **I'm fine. Just a Braxton Hick, I've had them all night. They're really starting to become old.** "

"I bet." Cisco hummed, shaking his head. "Guess they're just as stubborn as you."

" **I guess.** " Barry snorted along back. " **I need to go in the shower, try to keep to yourself for a couple of minutes at least?** "

"That really hurts, man." Cisco held a hand over his heart. "You know I wouldn't do anything!"

" **Yeah and that's why the coffee was green for a week and all the coffee cups in the house had mini arrows and lightning bolts drawn on them in permanent marker.** " Barry grumbled as he wandered off, a hand on his back as he made his way to the master bathroom downstairs.

"Hey, I was bored. Oliver made all the equipment /except/ that, disabled! It was a joke, dude!" Cisco called after him, but sat down a little deflated, sipping his coffee.

As Cisco held the cup up to his lips to drank the last few mouthfuls, a pained shout came from the hallway beside him and the cup went flying one way and breaking on the wall while Cisco went the other, sprinting almost as fast as Barry used to be before skidding to a halt in front of Oliver and Barry bedroom. "Barry?!"

Barry had redressed, but now there was a dark, wet stain on his pants while he was on his knees beside the bed, hunched over and gripping the covers in a white knuckled grip. Shit.

Cisco went white and quickly, though clumsy and rather panicked, rushed to Barry's aid. "What's wrong, man? Did you fall?"

" **No...** " Barry grunted through his teeth as he tried to talk. " **My water broke. Those Braxton Hicks? I guess they weren't so fake.** "

"Like hell they were! What do I do?! Don't you like, boil water or something!?" Cisco fretted a little, not used to seeing his friend and of course, comrade in this much pain before.

" **Just- fuck!** " Barry hit the bed with a fully formed fist, something Cisco had never seen him do. " **Just...call Diggle. He'll inform - ah! - he'll inform Caitlin and Ollie so don't bother with that.** "

"Okay man." Cisco nodded, a little scared as Barry usually didn't swear, taking off back down the hallway to find the phone.

" **Hurry up Cisco! It's like I'm forcing a watermelon out in here!** "

* * *

If anyone knew Oliver Queen, both as either the understated party boy trying to fix his messes or as the Vigilante of Starling City, everyone knew he was emotionally monotone and level headed.

However, the man that had been running down the stairs of Queens Consolidated, tie loose and flying behind him, suit disheveled and sweating like he'd run a hundred miles as he got into a car that screeched to a halt out front could not be any further from the same man.

Oliver almost tripped over his own feet as the door opened to S.T.A.R Labs, only calming slightly as he saw Barry hooked up to a bunch of machines and Caitlyn force feeding him ice chips despite his protests.

Immediately, he slammed himself into the chair Cisco had gratefully vacated by Barry's left and reached out, stealing a hand that was trying it's hardest to swat Caitlyn away. "I don't think she's trying to kill you, Bear." Barry frowned, grabbing his hand and turning to look at him. "B **ut I don't need them right now!** "

Oliver just shook his head with a smile, avoiding the answer as he stared at the monitors beeping above him. "How you doing?"

" **Not so good.** " Barry grunted through clenched teeth, the monitor spiking as it showed a contraction building up and working it's painful magic on Barry, his hand not yet crushing Oliver's due to his high pain tolerance, but nevertheless causing him to wince. " **Hurts.** "

"I bet." Oliver nodded, trying his best. He honestly felt like he was useless for real this time, not that he didn't before the unfolding events before him. He thought, for once, during his panicked state as Diggle drove as fast as he could without breaking too many speed limits on Oliver's behalf, that this would be the time he could help Barry.

Guess this wasn't like how people depicted, as according to Caitlin, they were in for a rather long wait, Barry having only opened up halfway from the time he started. They, apparently, still had hours before Barry could even attempt having the pups naturally.

Oliver had been eerily quiet since he had arrived and even more so as he supported Barry while they wandered around the complex, trying to speed up the process. Despite feeling like knives were being shoved into him, Barry could pick up his mate's mood. " **What are you thinking about?** "

"It's nothing." Oliver answered automatically, making Barry frown crossly in disbelief while boring his rather red from crying eyes into him. Oliver gave in after a while as he always did and sighed, shaking his head. "I just...feel so useless. I thought I could help more. I don't like seeing you in pain, you know..."

Barry just smiled at him, a little tightly as he was in pain, but nevertheless. " **Believe me Ollie, you are helping. Whether you know it or not.** "

That filled Oliver's chest with an emotion he couldn't express properly because of his nature and instead he smiled tightly back as he was prone to do, collapsing to a concerned frown when Barry let out an inhuman wail, knees letting him drop to the ground before Oliver caught him.

Rushing to his aid when she heard the yell in the doorway, Caitlin grabbed his other side. "Let's get him back to the bed, quickly. I'll have to check him, I'm pretty sure by that, he's close."

" **Oh, god, get it over with!** " Barry begged, withering as Caitlin went down below and disappeared under a mountain of cleaning and surgical tools that were situated around Barry's lower half.

"Show's on the road, looks like you're nearing the end." Caitlin quickly pulled on gloves, Cisco already having taken off at the first sight of Caitlin at work while she was lifting Barry's legs into a pair of stirrups.

Barry started to panic, looking at Oliver. " **I can't do this, Oliver, I can't!** "

"Yes, you can Bear. I know you can." Oliver reattached his hand into Barry's clammy, tight one, squeezing it gently. "Just does as Caitlin says and you'll be fine."

"Okay, Barry." Caitlin called gently, patting his leg. "Go for your life on the next one, okay? Try and hold it for as long as I count and..." Barry felt the contraction creeping up during her words before she spoke. "Go!"

Barry bore down with all his strength, exclaiming in pain as something changed, Caitlin's talking turning into white noise for a few seconds. "9...10!" Caitlin called and he finally let go, lungs feeling like they were on fire. " **Oh, god...** "

"You're doing good, Bear."Oliver chimed in, but by the look Barry was giving him, now wasn't the right time.

" **I can't believe you made me do this, Oliver!** " Barry growled as Caitlin started counting again. " **Do you know what you've done!?** "

Oliver shut up after that, nervously watching Barry as he almost threw himself off the bed from pain as the contractions kept coming faster and Caitlin kept asking him to push.

"Almost there Barry, almost there...and we have baby A!" Somehow, though looking white as a sheet once more and traumatized, Cisco was by Caitlin's side, towel in hand as a wailing, red and impossibly tiny baby with a clamp around it's umbilical cord was passed into it, whisking it away to another corner of the room.

Oliver was getting up to follow when Barry showed surprising strength and yanked him back down into his chair with an thud, panting. " **You aren't going anywhere till this is over.** "

"Fine by me." Oliver nodded.

* * *

 

It just happened to be the early hours of the next morning when finally, there was silence and all the chaos finally stopped, Caitlyn and Cisco having left the new family alone for some bonding time, Oliver's eyes not turning over the blue capped bundle of wriggling limbs in his arms as the doors automatically shut.

Little Bette, 6 pounds exactly and Thomas 'Tommy', gaining ahead of his sister at a just as healthy 8 pounds were honestly the best thing Oliver had seen. After so many years of torture and so much death and destruction having been witnessed by himself, Barry, Bette and Tommy, were like 3 shining lights, guiding him out of the darkness.

Chuckling, he stared down at Tommy as he struggled in Oliver's grip, trying to fight his way out of the blanket for some reason till Oliver kissed him on the head. "Easy now, little one."

Turning to his side, Oliver couldn't help but smile, a genuine one this time as he drunk in the picture of Barry, exhausted and possibly rather high on pain medication now it was all over, sleeping with Bette, curled up and much quieter from when she was born, in her blanket on his chest.

Oliver quietly, lifted Barry's arm up, placing Tommy in the other as he settled, eyes closed. Barry snorted a bit, but nevertheless cuddled Tommy closer in his sleep the same as Bette, making Oliver's chest swell with what felt like pride. He had a family, a real one and god be damned if anyone would try taking them away from him.

Stroking back his hair, he kissed Barry's sweaty forehead as he slept whispering. "Thankyou Bear, just...thankyou. Thankyou for giving me this..."


End file.
